


Dr. Quinn

by karsyn



Category: Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25437109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karsyn/pseuds/karsyn
Summary: This is a story based on the show "Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman." The story takes place in the same setting/time period around season 4, after Sully and Michaela are married. A lot of the same aspects from the show are in the story. This is my second attempt at writing . If you have any ideas or comments, let me know!I highly recommend you to watch the series! The story will make more sense as you will get to know the characters better. Although it's 20 years old, the show still hits a lot of current topics. You can find it on Amazon Prime and I'm sure other places as well. If you enjoy drama and action, this is a great show. It's almost like Grey's Anatomy but in the 1800's, since she is a doctor. My grandfather loved this show (mainly Jane Seymour aka Michaela Quinn). I remembered a few things about the show and decided to watch the whole thing.***ALL RIGHTS ARE RESERVED TO THE CREATOR OF THE SHOW BETH SULLIVAN. I TAKE NO CREDIT FOR THE CREATION OF ANY CHARACTERS UNLESS STATED OTHERWISE.***
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Baby Talk

It's October 1870 something, Michaela and Sully have been married for almost 2 years. Colleen and Brian are also living in the homestead. Matthew is on his own still trying to find someone new after Ingrid passed.  
_____________________________________

"Michaela. Michaela."

Michaela slowly turned over in bed, still half asleep, to see who woke her.

"Hm, Sully?" She yawned.

"You gonna get up today?" He teased.

"What time is it?" She yawned again, attempting to crawl out of bed.

"Almost 10." He helped her out of bed.

Although it was Saturday, it was unusual for Michaela to sleep in so late.

"Ya feelin' okay?" He asked.

"Yes, just tired I suppose. Yesterday was quite busy."

"Maybe ya outta lay back down." Sully suggested.

"No! There is too much to be done." She countered.

Michaela was stubborn, but Sully knew how to pick his battles with her. This is one he would not have won.

She stood facing her vanity and began brushing her hair.

"Where are the children?" Michaela asked.

"Matthew took Brian fishin' and Colleen is with Andrew at the clinic."

"You left Colleen and Andrew alone?"

"Colleen is a smart girl Michaela. You know she would never do nothing she know ain't right."

Michaela turned to face Sully and smirked. Sully grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Ya hear that?" He asked.

"Hear what?"

"The sound of no kids." They both smiled and Sully leaned in to kissed her.

"You're right." She smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. He picked her up, spun her around, and laid her on the bed. He began to take off his shirt until they were interrupted by someone entering the homestead.

"Ma! Pa! Guess what!?" It was Brian and Matthew back from their fishing trip.

Sully and Michaela looked at each other and sighed.

"Maybe tonight," Michaela whispered to Sully as she kissed him one last time.

Sully put his shirt back on just as Brian made his way to their bedroom door.

"Pa! You'll never believe what Matthew and I caught. It's huge fish Pa! At first, I thought we lost it, but Matthew helped me and-," Sully cut Brian off before he passed out from excitement.

"That's great Brian. We can fix it up for dinner. You go get cleaned up now, we're meeting Cloud Dancing out at the reservation for lunch."

"But Pa I-,"

"Brian." Sully was stern this time.

"Yes sir." Brian did as he was told and walked off.

Sully sighed and looked at Michaela. "We're never gonna get any time alone are we."

Michaela giggled and kissed his cheek.  
_____________________________________

"Aho, brother." Cloud Dancing greeted.

"Aho." Sully replied and jumped down from the wagon. "I brought some supplies for you and your people. I know the army ain't been treating ya too fair."

"No need. My people have had their struggles before. Nothing we can not handle."

Sully helped Michaela and Brian down from the wagon.

"It ain't fair Cloud Dancing. The Cheyanne have done nothing to deserve this."

"The spirits tell me we shall prosper again. In time Sully, we must be patient."

Cloud Dancing noticed Michaela's face, she was pale in the face and looked distracted. He redirected the three towards his teepee.

"Please come, Snowbird has prepared lunch for us."

Before following, Sully turned to Brian. "Brian, will you grab the two boxes I brought for Cloud Dancing out of the back?"

"Sure thing Pa."

Michaela was leaning against the wagon looking out of breath.

"Michaela?" Sully seemed concerned. "Ya alright?"

Michaela put on a brave face to ease his worry. "I'm fine Sully. Just a little light-headed. I'll feel better once I eat."

She started walking towards Cloud Dancing and Snowbird. Sully was not convinced, but again he knew how to pick his battles.

The five of them were now eating. Cloud Dancing stood as he gathered their attention. "My friends, I have some news."

Snowbird and Cloud Dancing looked at each other, then at Michaela and Sully.

"The spirits have blessed Snowbird and I with another child."

Michaela's face lit up. "Oh! Snowbird, Cloud Dancing, that's wonderful."

"Congratulations brother," Sully said as he stood to hug Cloud Dancing.

"It is true. I never thought we would be able to have another child." Snowbird said with a huge grin on her face.

The five of them finished up lunch and Sully began packing up the wagon with Cloud Dancing. Michaela and Snowbird said their goodbyes, still eagerly talking about the baby.

"Thank you for coming out here Sully." Cloud Dancing said as he finished up helping Sully load the wagon.

"Anytime Cloud Dancing. You know how much you and Snowbird mean to us. If you need anything, Michaela and I are here."

"Of course Sully, thank you."

They both nodded in agreement and said their goodbyes.

"Brian!" Sully called out, he was playing with some of the younger Cheyanne children. "Time to go."

Brian sprinted back to the wagon and climbed in. Sully helped Michaela up and climbed into the driver seat.

On the way back, Brian being the curious kid he is, brought up the baby topic.

"It's gonna be so nice having a new baby around, ain't it Sully?"

"Sure is Brian. When he or she gets older, you will have another friend to play with."

A few moments of silence passed, then Brian blurted out, "When are you and Ma gonna have a baby?"

Michaela blushed and looked at Sully speechless. She wasn't sure how to answer the question.

"Umm, not sure Brian." Sully tried his best to satisfy his curiosity.

"Well I think ya should have a boy so I can have someone to do cool things with like fishin' and explorin'. OH, and I can teach him all sorts of things. Colleen never wants to do nothing fun anymore. All she talks about is Andrew and school."

Michaela and Sully let Brian go on and on the rest of the ride home. He could talk anyone's ear off, luckily they didn't mind.


	2. Baby Not

The sun was down and the children were in bed. Sully was by the fire working on some plans for Mr. Lodge's house. Michaela just finished in the kitchen and paused to watch him work. Ever since lunch with Cloud Dancing and Snowbird, she couldn't stop thinking about a little Sully walking around one day.

She walked over behind him and put her arms around him. "Are you coming to bed?"

He smiled. "In a bit. Why don't you head on up."

"I'm not sleeping." She whispered in his ear.

Sully let out a big sigh and smirked. "Oh really?" He teased.

"Mhm." She nodded her head and he stood up.

"Wait- What if the kids wake up?"

"We'll be quick." She started unbuttoning her night gown and Sully ripped off his shirt.

Sully never thought he could love someone so much again after Abagail, but Michaela was something else. She constantly took his breath away and amazed him everyday.

Michaela moaned when he kissed her neck. "Michaela?" He asked almost out of breath.

"Mhm?"

"I want a baby."

She paused for a moment, looking at him. Sully's heart dropped, he prayed she would say yes.

"I want a baby too."

Sully's face lit up and she giggled as he picked her up. They tried their best to keep quiet as he took her upstairs. The children didn't wake and Sully and Michaela finally got some time to theirselves for once.  
_____________________________________  
In the morning, Michaela was just as tired as she was yesterday. Sully rolled over to look at her.

"Good mornin'." The smile from last night was still on his face. "The kids aren't up yet."

"Mmm, neither am I." Michaela closed her eyes again.

Sully climbed out of bed and started making breakfast. Usually he would have the children up since it was Sunday. He figured no one was going to church this Sunday morning with all the rain and flooding from last night. Michaela finally made her way downstairs.

"I hope you're hungry. I figured since a-," before Sully could finish his sentence, a stranger made his way through the door. Sully instinctively put himself in front of Michaela to protect her in case of a threat. Michaela jumped at the sound of the door whipping open.

It was Cloud Dancing, he was sweaty and out of breath. "Michaela! Sully! I am sorry to intrude on you this way, but it is Snowbird."

Michaela grabbed her bag. Sully exchanged looks with Michaela. As bad as he wanted to go, knew he needed to stay with Colleen and Brian.

At the reservation Cloud Dancing led Michaela to Snowbird. She was laying down, drenched in sweat and breathing heavy.

"Dr. Mike, my baby. Please."

Michaela knew what was happening now. She reached for Snowbird's hand.

"You're going to be alright."

Snowbird groaned in pain and nodded trusting in Michaela.

Michaela turned to Cloud Dancing. "How long has she been like this?"

"I am not sure. Maybe an hour or so. Do you know what is wrong?"

"I am afraid Snowbird is- she's having a miscarriage."

Snowbird cried out for Michaela.

"Cloud Dancing, bring me some water. Quickly." Michaela added.

He nodded and took off.

"Michaela I-,"

Michaela cut her off. "Shh I know, it's okay."

Snowbird's eyes flooded with tears as another wave of pain hit her. "MMMM ahhh!"

Cloud Dancing returned with the water.

"Thank you." Michaela spared no time and quickly went to work.

Cloud Dancing waited patiently outside not wanting to get in the way.  
Sully arrived shortly after. Snowbird's cries of pain could be heard from where they were standing.

Sully slowly approached Cloud Dancing and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Snowbird? Is she?"

At first he did not respond. "Michaela says she is having a miscarriage."

Sully's face dropped. Before he could respond, Michaela called out to Cloud Dancing. He and Sully both ran over to help.

"She is losing a lot of blood. Do you have any bella donna?"

"Yes, yes I-,"

"Bring some, hurry."

Snowbird was beginning to lose conciseness.

"Sully." He didn't seem to hear her.  
"Sully!"

He looked up.

"Can you hand me the red bottle from my bag?"

He did as she asked.

"Watch her breathing Sully."

Cloud Dancing returned. "Here, this is all I could find."

"That will do. Thank you."

Michaela continued to work on Snowbird. The bleeding slowly lessened until it finally stopped. After about 30 minutes, Snowbird's condition seemed to stabilize.

Michaela stepped outside to update Cloud Dancing. "She's stable. She will be alright."

"And the baby?" Cloud Dancing asked anxiously.

Michaela looked at Sully then back at Cloud Dancing.

"I.. the baby-," she tried her best to gather her words. "She lost the baby. I'm so sorry Cloud Dancing."

Cloud Dancing did not speak and went to be with Snowbird. Sully could see tears in Michaela's start to form. He walked towards her and held her as she broke down.

"Oh Sully, I-," she couldn't finish her sentence.

"Ya did the best ya could 'Chaela."

"Why would this happen? Snowbird is healthy and strong. She was doing fine. I don't understand."

"Shhhh," he tried his best to comfort her and to be honest, he needed some comfort too.


	3. Aftershock

Michaela and Sully made their way back to homestead. The ride was quiet, both in their own thoughts.

"Stop."

Sully looked at Michaela confused.

"Stop the wagon!"

He stopped without another question. Michaela immediately got off and ran over to the nearest tree. Sully jumped off and followed her. Michaela was on the ground and throwing up. Sully held the hair out of her face and rubbed her back trying his best to comfort her.

She laid her back against the tree and sighed.

"Sully," tears flooded her eyes and she started hyperventilating. "I can't- I don't- I-," Sully cut her off.

"Slow down, it's okay," he held her in his arms. "Breathe." His soft voice could always calm her down.

Her breathing steadied after a minute or two. They both sat quietly in each others arms for a moment.

Sully kissed her head. "Now what are ya tryin' to say?"

She lifted her head off his shoulder and looked at him. "I don't want to have a baby."

Sully was taken back by what Michaela said.

"'Chaela," she cut him off before he could finish.

"Before you 'Chaela me-," Sully cut her off this time.

"No Michaela, you're not thinking straight."

"I'm not thinking straight?! Sully, someone we care about just lost their baby and almost died. If I hadn't been there-,"

"But ya were. You were there and you did your best. You saved Snowbird."

"But not her baby." Michaela looked down trying to hide the tears that were coming back.

"There's nothing ya could have done. I don't know why these things happen, but doesn't mean we should live in fear."

"Sully I-,"

"I know. You're scared. I'm scared too." Sully looked at his wife. She still wasn't looking at him. Not wanting to linger on the subject any longer, Sully got up and offered his hand out to Michaela.

"C'mon. We better get home before it gets dark. I'm sure Colleen and Brian are worried."

She took his hand and didn't speak a word the rest of the way.  
_____________________________________  
Sully got Colleen and Brian settled in their rooms. Michaela was already laying in bed, but she wasn't anywhere close to sleeping.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake ya." Sully said as he entered the room and closing the door behind him.

"You didn't."

Sully made his way over to his side of the bed.

"Ya okay?" He asked trying to ease the tension from their conversation earlier.

"Yeah, I'm just tired that's all." She sighed. "Sully, I'm sorry."

He made himself comfortable next to her as she laid her head on his chest. "For what?"

"For today. For what I said."

Sully felt guilty in a way. Maybe he pushed the baby thing too fast.

"Michaela, ya ain't gotta apologize. You did nothing wrong. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. I pushed the baby thing on ya too soon."

"No Sully." She sat up a little and turned to him. "You didn't push anything on me." She said as she placed her hand on his cheek.

They both smiled at each other and she leaned in to kiss him.

"I love you."

Michaela bit her lip. "I love you too Sully." She paused a moment. "Can I ask you something?"

"Mhmm?"

"Hold me?"

Sully's face lit up and he wrapped his arms around her. "Always."

"Thank you."

Sully kissed her head and they both fell asleep.


	4. Small Surprises (part 1)

Waking up next to Sully is all Michaela could ask for, especially with the colder weather approaching. Michaela watched him as he woke up, which startled him for a second.

"Oh- good morning."

Michaela laughed at his reaction, "Good morning to you too."

He smirked and took in the sight of his wife. "How long have you been watching me sleep?"

"Not long, you're very handsome while sleeping."

Michaela's face changed once she remembered the event from yesterday.

"Ya thinkin' bout Snowbird?" Sully asked.

Michaela let out a sigh as she rolled over on her back and looked at the ceiling. "Yes."

Their little moment was interrupted, once again, by Brian knocking on the door.

"Ma, can you help go over the words for my spelling test?"

"Yes Brian, I'll be down in a moment."  
She turned to face her husband and kissed him before getting dressed.

Sully followed shortly after and threw on his buckskins. "I'm going out to the reservation today, I can check on Cloud Dancing and Snowbird if ya like."

"That would be wonderful Sully."

Brian knocked on the door again. "Ma?"

Sully interjected this time. "Brian, why don't you have Colleen go over it with you."

"But Pa, she ain't help me like Ma does."

"Doesn't," Michaela corrected.

Brian let out a big sigh, he always hated when she would correct his grammar.

"She doesn't help me like Ma does."

Michaela opened the door to an eager little boy holding his spelling list.

"Let me see."

Brian promptly handed her the list of words for his test. She motioned to Brian to head downstairs for breakfast as she quizzed him.

"Spell immediately."

"Immediately. Umm- i m e-,"

Colleen finished cooking breakfast and placed Brian's plate on the table. Colleen corrected him as she sat down. "It's i m m."

Brian glared at Colleen as he sat down to eat and tried again. "i m m e d e-,"

"Close. Try again." Michaela tried her best to encourage him.

Brian slouched in his chair. "I ain't never gonna get it Ma."

"Yes you will. Try again."

Brian let another sigh and sat back up. "i m m e d i-," he looked at Michaela and Colleen who both nodded their heads and continued to spell the word. "a t e l y. Immediately."

"Very good Brian!"

Brian smiled and his faced flushed a light red.

Sully walked downstairs looking at the clock. "It's almost 9, you best go if you don't wanna be late."

Brian and Colleen gathered their backpacks and headed out the door.

Sully helped Michaela clear the table and wash the dishes.

"Listen Michaela, I don't want ya to feel pressured to give me a baby. We got three perfect kids already and that's all I need."

Michaela continued to wash the dishes trying to avoid the conversation. "I know Sully. Thank you."

Sully felt like he needed to say something, but wasn't sure. Michaela always tried her best to keep her feelings down.

"Ya want me to drop ya off at the clinic?"

"Yes, that would be nice."

Sully kissed her head and left to get the horses.

Truth is Sully wasn't sure if he still wanted a baby either after yesterday. Losing his first wife and baby was something he did not want to live through again.  
____________________________________  
Dorothy knocked on the clinic door and entered.

"Mornin' Michaela."

"Hello Dorothy, what can I do for you."

"I needed to ask ya something."

Michaela stood up and walked over to Dorothy. "Okay."

"It's about Sully."

Michaela's mind raced trying to think of what she could possibly ask.

"He doing okay?"

"I uh- I believe so. Why do you ask?"

"Well this morning he and Loren were talking. I'm not sure what they were talking about, but they both were acting strange."

Michaela knew Sully's connection with Loren, Abagail's father, but it was rare for them to ever talk.

"I'm not sure, I-," Michaela couldn't think of anything that he would tell Loren.

"I didn't mean to worry you, I was just curious. I'm sure it's nothin'."

Michaela put a fake smile on, "Thank you Dorothy."

Dorothy nodded and left the clinic. A million thoughts went through Michaela's mind, but were interrupted by another person at the clinic door.

"Hi Ma."

It was Colleen.

"Colleen, what are you doing here? You should be at the school."

"We were let out early so I figured I'd come help here at the clinic."

Feeling a little dizzy, Michaela sat back down at her desk. She didn't want Colleen to worry, so she had her work on something somewhere else.

"Well since you're here, do you mind cleaning up the recovery room Mr. Grayson was staying in?"

"Of course Ma."

Colleen did as she was told and went to clean upstairs.

A sudden wave of nausea came over Michaela. She closed her eyes and tried to relax, but nothing was quite helping. Maybe it was because of yesterday or maybe it was what Dorothy had to say.

"Ma," Colleen came downstairs.

Michaela didn't seem to hear her.

"Ya alright Ma?"

Michaela opened her eyes, "Hmm?"

"I said, are ya alright? You don't look very good."

Her face was pale and her eyes looked weak.

"I'm fine Colleen. I just haven't slept well the past few nights."

The children hadn't been told about what happened out at the reservation Sunday.

"You go lay down, I can watch the clinic. If anyone comes in I will come get you, I promise." Colleen made her way over to Michaela and lifted her up to her feet. "C'mon."

"I'm fine, really Colleen, I have patient at 2. There's no time for me to sit around."

There it was again. The horrible wave of nausea accompanied with the dizziness from earlier. Michaela's knees gave out from under her and she passed out.

"Ma?!" Colleen did her best to catch Michaela.


	5. Small Surprises (part 2)

Both now on the floor, Colleen tried to get Michaela to respond.

"Ma? Ma, please!"

Slowly Michaela opened her eyes. Colleen was hysterical at this point. She was terrified of losing Michaela. Losing her real mother at such a young age was enough for any kid.

"Col-, Colleen."

"Ma,"

She tried to find her breath, "It's okay. I'm okay."

Colleen did her best to compose herself and helped her mother sit up.

"I'm getting Sully."

As weak as she felt, Michaela reached for Colleen's arm. "No! No. I'm okay." The last thing she needed was Sully worrying about her more.

"Ma, you passed out." More stern this time, "I'm going to get Sully and you are going upstairs to lay down."

Michaela was too tired to fight her.  
____________________________________  
A while later Sully arrived at the clinic.

"'Chaela!?" He was frantic and out of breath. Then he saw Colleen in the corner of the clinic straightening up some supplies.

"She's upstairs Sully."

He spared no time and ran upstairs to check on Michaela, Colleen just two steps behind. He paused at the door frame, she was asleep in bed. He wanted to wake her, but he knew it was best for her to sleep.

"What happened Colleen?"

"I'm not sure. She looked a little under the weather so I told her she should lay down, but when she stood up," tears started to form as she told Sully.

"It's okay Colleen." He held her and stroked the top of her head as she cried. "Shhhh."

"I'm sorry Sully," Colleen whimpered.

Sully's heart broke hearing Colleen.

"It's not your fault. It's no ones fault. Ya did good. Thank you for coming to get me."

Michaela made a soft noise which redirected Sully and Colleen's attention. Sully made his way to the side of the bed.

"Michaela?"

Her eyes fluttered open, "Sully."

He pushed the hair out of her face and placed his hand on her cheek.

"Ya okay? Colleen told me what happened."

She put on a weak smile, "I'm fine now."

"Maybe we oughta have Colleen get Andrew."

Colleen didn't hesitate for Michaela's response and left to find Andrew.

"That's not necessary."

"Just let him look at ya Michaela. You been acting weird for the past week or two." Sully could see she had something on her mind. "What's bothering ya?"

Michaela took a deep breath trying to fight back more tears. "I-, it's nothing Sully."

"Nah it ain't nothing," he reached for her hand this time.

Before she could respond, Andrew appeared in the doorway.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

Sully and Michaela both looked at Andrew.

Sully stood up to greet him, "No Andrew. Good to see ya."

Both men shook hands and Sully moved over to give Andrew the room he needed.

"Colleen told me you passed out Michaela."

"Yes but, like I told her and Sully, I am fine now."

"She's been like this for the past week. I just noticed Saturday." Sully added. "Probably should have brought her to you sooner."

"I see," Andrew thought hard.

"Michaela, how have you been feeling? Any nausea, pain, or recent changes?"

"No and like I said, I really don't think any of this is necessary."   
Michaela lied through her teeth. There were a lot of things she could tell Andrew, like how she hasn't gotten any sleep, been light-headed, and throwing up.

Andrew paused for a moment before asking, "Michaela is there a slight possibility you could be pregnant?"

Michaela was shocked by the question. She looked at Sully who seemed ready to burst at the seams.

Sully answered, "We have been talking 'bout it Andrew, but I'm not sure." He looked down at Michaela.

"Michaela may I examine you to confirm or rule out the possibility of you being pregnant. It would help me figure out what could be wrong."

Michaela looked at Sully and then back at Andrew. She nervously replied, "I suppose."

Andrew stood up to face Sully, "Sully if you could step out for a moment-."

"No! No," Michaela quickly responded. "I want him to stay, please." She tightened her grip on Sully's hand.

Andrew nodded and began the examination. Sully wasn't sure who was more nervous, Michaela or him. He stroked the hair on her head and watched Michaela intensely. She kept her eyes closed the whole time, focusing on her breathing to help calm her anxiety. Sully lightly squeezed her hand to let her know he was there and she was safe.

"Alrighty," Andrew spoke up and laid the bed sheets back down.

Michaela opened her eyes and waited for Andrew's answer. She wasn't sure what she wanted anymore, but decided fear shouldn't interfere with her and Sully's baby, if they ever had one.

"Well, congratulations! You are pregnant."

"Really?!" Michaela asked.

"Yes, I'd say around 3 months."

Sully let out a sigh of relief and kissed the top of her head. There was nothing wrong with her, she was just pregnant.

Michaela eagerly looked up at Sully. "We're going to have a baby!" She giggled at the words she had spoken.

"Yes we are." He smiled at her and leaned down to kiss her again.

For a moment Sully couldn't be happier, then he thought of Abagail. He shouldn't feel this way. He should be happy right now.

Andrew stopped his train of thought, "I'll give you two a moment. I will just be outside."

"Sully," Michaela started crying, this time it was because she was happy.  
"Can you believe it? A baby. Our baby."

Sully didn't want his thoughts to ruin the moment. "I know," he smiled at her again. "I love you Michaela."

"I love you too."

Sully hadn't seen her this happy since they were married. Maybe this time it would be okay. Their baby would be healthy and Michaela would be healthy too.


	6. Nightmares vs. Reality

"SULLLLYYY! I can't, I can't," Michaela panted.

"Yes you can! Yes you can, you're so close. Push."

Michaela grunted, "ehhhhhmmm," and collapsed against the pillows.

It was clear Michaela was struggling."Somethi- ahhhhhh!"

"Michaela stop, stop pushing." Andrew instructed.

"I can't!" she grunted.

"Michaela stop! The baby is stuck," Andrew worked quickly to try and reposition the baby.

Sully began to panic, "What do ya mean the baby is stuck?"

"The baby's shoulder is stuck Sully. Michaela don't push until I say."

"Ughh," Michaela was growing tired by the second. "Sully. If I don't-," she whimpered, "I can't lose-,"

"Don't talk like that. You and the baby will be fine ya hear."

"Sully," her voice faded away.

"Sully! Sully wake up."

Sully sat up in bed, quickly trying to catch his breath.

"Sully are you alright? You're sweaty and breathing heavy." She ran her hand up and down his back in attempts to soothe him until his breathing steadied.

It was just a dream. He was fine. Michaela was fine. Their baby, still fine.

"Sorry I didn't mean to scare ya. It was just a bad dream is all. Go back to sleep."

Sully did the opposite of what he told Michaela and didn't sleep the rest of the night. He couldn't think about anything else but his dream.

____________________________________

Michaela awoke to an empty bed. She could hear the hammering from Sully working on the fence outside. Michaela threw on her robe to meet him outside.

"You're up early."

Sully didn't look up from the fence. "Wanted to get a head start on some chores."

"You want to check on Snowbird and Cloud Dancing with me this afternoon?"

"Nah I got too much work to do on Preston's house. He's been asking me about it everyday for the past week."

Michaela hesitated trying to find something to fill the conversation. She knew something was bothering him but couldn't quite put her finger on it. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" He kept his focus on the fence, hammering a new post in the ground.

"Yesterday. Last night," Michaela bit her lip waiting for a response.

That seemed to hit a nerve with Sully, which told Micheala she was right on target.

"Ain't nothing to talk about." He put a bit more force behind his strike to the fence, finally getting the new post in place.

"Sully I-,"

This time Sully stopped his work, gave his full attention, and listened to Michaela.

"Is it the baby? Is that what you're upset about? I know I said I didn't want one after what happened with Snowbird, but then-,"

"'Chaela, I ain't upset. I'm happy about the baby. I just-, I'm just nervous is all."

Michaela made her way towards him and kissed his cheek. "I love you."

Sully continued on with his work as she walked back into the house. That's all he needed from her to settle his nerves for now.

____________________________________

Michaela and Sully had yet to tell the children or anyone else of their little secret. Michaela wasn't sure when the right time was to announce it.

When Michaela walked in Colleen was cooking breakfast and the smell became overwhelming nauseating to her. She ran back outside as fast as she could to empty out what little she had in her stomach.

Sully ran over to Michaela and Colleen followed, running out onto the porch.

"Is Ma okay?"

"Colleen, go back inside and help Brian get ready for school." He wanted to give her as much privacy that could be achieved while outside.

"I-,"

Sully voice was stern this time. "Colleen, please!"

Colleen did as she was told. Michaela got out all she could, she was dry heaving at this point.

"Sully you don't have to. I don't want you to see this."

Sully smirked, "This is partially my fault. I'm the one who got you pregnant in the first place, remember?"

Her body relaxed and she rested against the side of their homestead.

"Ya okay?"

"Yes, just morning sickness. Nothing unusual."

"Want me to get ya something?"

"No, I'm okay. I just want to rest here a moment," she closed her eyes.

Sully observed his wife, "Ya look tired. Do ya wanna lay back down?"

Michaela opened her eyes and let out an annoyed sighed. "Sully-," but he stopped her before she could start.

"Just for a few minutes. I know you're busy, but just a few minutes. It would make me feel better."

"What about the children? They're already worried about me. I don't want to worry them further."

"We can tell them tonight. We can invite Matthew over and tell them all at dinner, together."

Michaela smiled at the idea, "I'd kiss you right now if I hadn't just thrown up."

Sully laughed and held out his hand to help her up. He was reminded just how much he loved Michaela. She was a strong woman, together they could handle anything.

"Ya still need someone to ride out to the reservation with you?"

"I thought you had to work on Preston's house," she teased.

"Yeah but he can wait. I'd rather spend the day with you."

Michaela couldn't help but think of how lucky she was to have Sully. She definitely couldn't make it without him. He needed her just as much as she needed him.

"Here c'mon, we'll lay ya down for a few minutes then I'll take ya out to the reservation."

Sully stood up and offered his hand for her to take. He helped her up and took her inside.


	7. Cowboys and Indians

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven’t posted in months I have been super busy with school. I hope you like the chapter!

As dinner approached, Michaela became nervous. Of course the children would be happy, but she couldn't help feeling anxious. Sully was out gathering some last minute supplies for dinner while she was stuck at the clinic. Michaela wanted to give up on her last patient at this point. It had already been over an hour and there was no sign of him.

The sound of horses and yelling were heard outside and the sounds seemed to draw closer.

"It's them damn injuns!" Jake shouted from outside the clinic door.

"Get your guns men!" Hank took quick action giving out orders.

A few gunshots were fired and one broke through her front clinic window. Michaela dropped to the floor to protect herself from any bullets that could fly through.

Michaela looked at the clock on the wall. 3 o'clock, Brian and Colleen would have been done with school by now. She prayed they didn't get caught in the attack.

"Dr. Mike!"

It was Jake, he pulled an unconscious bleeding man into her clinic for help. "He's been shot."

Bullets continued to rain over the town. One of the Dog Soldiers appeared in the doorway of the clinic.

"Jake!" Michaela tried her best to warn him, but the indian hit Jake with the end of his rifle knocking him out.

The indian looked at Michaela for a second. She was frightened and vulnerable, the perfect captive. Another gun went off and Michaela screamed. The indian hit the floor and more blood accumulated on the clinic floor.

"Dr. Mike," it was Hank. "C'mon lets get you out of here."

"Wait, Jake- he's," Hank gave her no time to finish and grabbed her.

Michaela felt her thigh sting as he pulled her up and took her somewhere safe. She realized she had been shot. Hank pulled her into a part of the bar she had never seen.

"Wait here, I'll come back for you." Hank took off.

"Hank!" She tried to stop him but Hank was as stubborn as stubborn gets.

Over the next few minutes the bullets died down and the town was practically silent.

Michaela remembered the bullet wound in her thigh and put pressure on it to stop the bleeding.  
"Mmmm," she inhaled sharply and hissed in pain.

"Michaela!"

She heard a familiar voice shout her name throughout the bar.

"Sully!" Michaela called back to him and made her way out of her hiding spot.

The two were reunited and hugged each other tight.

Michaela's whole body was shaking from all the adrenaline that was released. Sully pulled back to glance her over.

"'Chaela-, you're bleeding-, the bab-,"

"It's my leg, I got shot. Have you seen the children?"

"Andrew's got them at the clinic."

Michaela let out a sigh of relief, "oh thank God."

"Here," Sully ripped off a piece of his shirt to wrap around her bullet wound.

"Owww," Michaela flinched.

"Sorry."

Michaela nodded letting him know that it was okay. He needed to stop the bleeding.

"Are you hurt?" Michaela quickly scanned her husband.

"Nothin' I can't handle."

He helped Michaela over to the clinic. Andrew had just finished stitching up some of the other injured townsfolk with Colleen's assistance. Both Colleen and Brian had made it to the clinic perfectly fine, except for the cut on Brian's forehead.

"Colleen. Brian."

"Ma," Brian sprinted to Michaela.

She let out a small whimper at the impact of Brian when he ran to hug her. It sent pain throughout her entire leg, but she didn't mind it so much. she was so happy to see they were safe.

"Ma! You're bleeding." Colleen's eyes widened as she made her way towards Michaela.

"I'm alright. It's just...I just got..," Michaela began to lose conciseness from blood loss and her body went into hypovolemic shock.

"Sully put her on the table," Andrew directed.

Andrew worked his hardest to stabilize Michaela and keep her baby safe. Sully was horrified. He just came to welcome and accept the idea of their new baby, only to possibly lose it.

"Ok, got the bullet. Now I just need to close."

"What about the baby?" Sully asked without thinking.

"Baby? Ma's pregnant?" Colleen was shocked by the news.

Sully didn't know how to respond. He forgot they hadn't told the children yet.

Andrew spoke for him. "Yes, she is and I'll have a look in a moment. Right now we need to get her upstairs in one of the recovery rooms."

Sully gently lifted Michaela into his arms and carefully took her upstairs as Andrew asked.

"Sully, if you could step out-,"

"No! I'm staying."

Andrew didn't argue and began his examination. Sully waited anxiously by Michaela's side stroking the hair on her head. He wanted to take his thoughts back from before. He wanted this baby.

"She's not bleeding so that's a good sign." Andrew pulled his stethoscope out to listen for a heartbeat. "Baby is okay. Heartbeat is a little weak but after what she went through, I am not surprised. We'll need to keep a close eye on both of them."

Sully looked down at Michaela who was still unconscious.

"When will she wake up?"

"Hard to say. She did have a significant amount of blood loss, but she is strong."

Andrew left the room to check on other patients.

"Is it true Pa?" It was Brian standing in the doorway. "Am I getting a little brother or sister?"

Sully smiled and nodded, "Yes."

"And Ma, she's gonna be alright?"

"I believe so Brian."

Sully could see Brian was still frightened from everything that happened.

"Come here Brian." Sully held his arms out.

Sully felt guilty for not being there when the attack started. Not only did Brian and Colleen go through that terrifying experience, they also witnessed Michaela's injuries from it.  
Brian was too young to remember his real mother, but Sully didn't want Brian to remember losing Michaela too.

Brian lifted his head up from Sully's neck. "Pa?"

"Hmm?"

"Will ya tell me a story. Ma always tells me stories when I'm scared."

"Sure." Sully smiled and told him a story until he fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
